Speechless
by Kurarisa
Summary: Eiri Yuki hates to be speechless. Unfortunately, sharing a house with Shuichi Shindou, it's to be expected every now and again. Implied yaoi, yo.


_Yaay, I'm alive!!! XD_

_This story actually nearly got me into a lot of trouble. I go to a Catholic school and I was writing it during a free period, tried to send it to my home account and BANG! I get an error message because of "adult dictionary". Which there isn't. Unless you count leather, drunk, cigarette or mentions of messy beds. And it probably doesn't help that it's yaoi. Gay guys in teh Catholic school, omgz! But meh. _

_I am not earning money from this little fic, and I don't own anything to do with Gravitation. Seriously. I don't even have the manga. _

_Enjoy : )_

Words are curious things. There are a billion, a trillion words, in so many different languages and even more dialects. A word that makes perfect sense in one city might be total nonsense to the inhabitants of the next. And the thing is, no mater how hard you try, however many languages you know or how long you study, you'll never know them all.

When you make your living from words, knowing that tends to perturb you just a little bit. Especially if you have the mentality of a 30-year-old, blond-haired, shoto-con control freak. Someone like, say, Eiri Yuki.

Eiri Yuki is someone who doesn't like to be lost for words. As a novelist, he sees it as weakness, and as a man who likes to hear himself talk, he sees it a major hindrance. However, as the lover of a certain fuchsia-haired singer with the mental age of three, lost for words is something Eiri Yuki often is.

This, as you can imagine, irks him slightly.

Take last week. Having sat in his office for five hours, his slim fingers either tapping away at the keys of his laptop or lifting a cigarette to his pale lips, he finally eased himself out of the leather spinny chair and out of the room, to find that Shuichi had invited Hiro and Suguru round for a post-rehearsal drink. This had, of course, escalated into a huge boozing binge which had left Hiro passed out on the balcony, Suguru attempting to turn the coffee table into three kinds of matchwood, and of course Shuichi, not exactly the world class representative for ability to hold alcohol, had put on an E-pop CD and was attempting to do the Hare Hare Yukai dance to Wannabe by the Spice Girls. Yuki had been speechless.

The month before, Yuki had left the apartment for ten measly minutes to run to the store and fetch the milk. (Oh, how Shuichi had giggled.) He arrived back, opened the door, and was greeted with a thick yet strangely artistic plume of black smoke emerging from the toaster. Upon closer inspection of the premises, Shuichi was found in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Yuki had been lost for words.

And of course, who could forget the insanity of the time Yuki had been stupid enough to leave Shuichi in the house alone while he went for a meeting in America with his Western publisher. He knew the kid meant well, trying to give him a nice, tidy, cosy apartment and a cute shoto lover to come home to, but after Shu had finished, there hadn't really been much of a house to speak of. Shu's cooking attempt had quite literally gone up in flames, so there was the meal-ready-on-the-table plan in ruins. He had tried so hard to make the bed, but since Shuichi Shindou is one of those completely useless people who has to climb inside the cover to get the duvet into it, the bed was messier than the two of them could ever make it. Luckily, Yuki had had the sense to lock the office before he left. Nevertheless, Yuki was speechless.

But of course, despite all of Shuichi's incapabilities, his insanity and sheer childishness, he would always fix Yuki with those huge violet eyes and mutter an adorable "Sorry, Yuki, don't be mad..." And Yuki would never be mad. He would pull Shuichi's gaze into his and sigh a put-upon, "Don t worry about it brat, it s not your fault you're completely incapable." He would kiss the brat's forehead and hold him tight, and then they would somehow find a way to make the bed even messier.

And that was the one time Yuki didn't mind being lost for words.

* * *

_Graah, sorry about teh shortness. It looked longer on Mibba. _

_E-pop is a word of my own invention. I figure, if we call Japanese music J-pop, they should call English music E-pop. Just pretend you know what I mean. _

_Dedicated to traitorship, stellarship and courtship. And Ria, of course XD. _

_Review, favourite, send objects of great value. The usual drill. LOVE YOU ALL!!!! _


End file.
